Advances in clinical molecular diagnostics have led to sensitive DNA detection assays for testing Chlamydia, gonorrhoea and other sexually transmitted infections (STI) such as human papilloma virus (HPV). Some of these assays are already used on urine samples. Major advantage of a urine sample is that it can be relatively easily obtained by a non-invasive self-sampling method in all age groups and by both genders. For STI diagnosis the first void urine fraction, which is undiluted by mid-stream urine, is recommended for analysis as it contains the highest concentration of DNA of the pathogen. When testing urine, deterioration of DNA should be prevented by adding nuclease inhibitors or chaotropic agents. For other tests on urine such as diagnosing urinary tract infections (UTIs), biochemistry, and monitoring the progression of diseases such as diabetes mellitus and high blood pressure (hypertension) a more sterile fraction, e.g. mid-stream urine that is not contaminated by first void urine, should be isolated.
Urine samples are typically collected in a small container, which makes sampling difficult for males, but especially for females. In case a specific fraction of urine e.g. first void urine is needed, the urine stream needs to be interrupted leading to a messy experience for the user and very often inaccurate sampling of urine.
Also for various other purposes, e.g. drug tests; testing for doping in sport, urine collection is needed, preferable to take place in hygienic circumstances imposing minimal challenges to the subject.
Devices for capturing a first portion of urine are known in the art. WO2004/010873 discloses a liquid sampler where the liquid enters at an inlet. The sample passes through a valve into a sample chamber and then the valve closes, diverting the remainder of the liquid flow to a sampler overflow. As mentioned by the authors of this application a drawback of the sampler is that the sample collected may become diluted by liquid or urine delivered later in the liquid flow or the urine specimen. This dilution depends on the speed of operation, and the effectiveness of the valve action, and may also depend on the rate of delivery of the liquid flow or the urine sample.